kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.
is the first story in the first episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 19, 2004 on Cartoon Network and featured the return of Heinrich Von Marzipan. Information Summary While Numbuhs 2 and 5 are on their way to lunch, they take a shortcut through 1st grade hallway, which they find is a barren wasteland. As they continue down it, they find that all of the students' clothes are tattered, and when they enter one of the classrooms, it's completely destroyed. The 1st grade president says they have awaited the return of the Kids Next Door chosen ones (as it was predicted in Art class). He explains that their pet rabbit has gone missing and without it, their crayons turned to dust, their milk soured, and everything had gone with it. This leads Numbuhs 5 and 2 to go after it (although Numbuh 2 is complaining about not getting lunch). A girl named Jessica runs up to Heinrich Von Marzipan and tells him that the chocolate volcano is nearby. Meanwhile, Numbuhs 2 and 5 come to the Jungle Gym. Numbuh 2 complains about missing lunch, but tells Numbuh 5 he's joking. He asks Numbuh 5 how far the Jungle Gym goes, and she replies that nobody knows, which echoes throughout the playground as the two operatives start to climb. After a long trek, the two reach the chocolate volcano, where they witness Heinrich lowering Jessica's stuffed rabbit down into the choco-lava, Temple of Doom-style. Just as Heinrich is about to lower the first-graders' pet rabbit, he spots Numbuh 2. Heinrich orders his minions to fire on Numbuh 2, who swings out of the way and onto the cage, causing the cage to sway back and forth. Numbuh 5 leaps in to turn the crank so the cage doesn't fall in the choco-lava, but Heinrich steals his minion's lollipop machine gun ("Hey, that's mine!") and fires on his archenemy. Jessica offers her help, which Numbuh 5 accepts after she sees the crank (which had been stopped by a lollipop stuck in it) start to move again. After a long fight, Numbuh 5 falls onto the cage with Numbuh 2, causing the cage to start falling at a tremendous rate, stopping just before the choco-lava, and Heinrich bids them goodbye in his native German. An angry Jessica pushes Heinie towards the edge, where he falls in. Just then, the volcano begins to erupted. Jessica jams the gears once more, and Numbuhs 2 and 5 climb back onto solid ground with both Jessica's stuffed bunny and the first-graders' real bunny. Back at the first grade classroom, the return of the bunny brings back everything the first-graders lost and they are thanked, but Numbuh 5 chases Numbuh 2 for cracking another of his lame jokes. After the end credits, we see a chocolate hand grab onto the edge of the chocolate volcano and we hear Heinrich's evil laughter, foreshadowing his next appearance in Operation: C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E.. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 5 Allies *First Graders **Jessica **Sammy **Mr. Fluffleupagus **Hopsy Mopsy Villains *Heinrich Von Marzipan *Candy Bandits Locations *Gallagher Elementary School *Jungle Gym *Chocolate Volcano Villain Technology *Lollipop Guns Transcript Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T./Transcript Continuity Coming soon! Pop Culture References *This episode is a parody of Indiana Jones and The Temple Of Doom. *The rabbit's name, Mr. Fluffleupagus, is an obvious parody of the character Mr. Snuffleupagus from Sesame Street. *Additionally, Heinrich falling into the chocolate volcano's lava is somewhat inspired by Gollum falling into the lava of Mount Doom in Lord of the Rings. Their motives are also similar; Gollum desires the ring, and Heinrich desires the lava's power. Trivia *It's shown that Numbuh 5 cares for Heinrich Von Marzipan, even though he/she was a villain. This has been shown various times throughout the series. German-English Translations *Mein - My *Schnell - Quick, Hurry and Fast *Liebchen - Sweetheart (Lady Love) *Fantastisch - Fantastic *Herr - Mr *Ja - Yes *Ach Du Licorice - Oh My Licorice *Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye Gallery Coming soon! R.A.B.B.I.T. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Jessica Category:Episodes focusing on Heinrich